elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Cursed Tribe
Arrived to find all the outside orcs dead, no way of opening up or talking to the female orc mage perched up there. 23:05, November 29, 2011 (UTC) It is possible to do the quest to receive the Forgemaster's Fingers by approaching a different Orc Stronghold (I used Dushnikh Yal), which will give you access to all strongholds. This page claims Ugor is integral to the quest, but it is possible to complete even if you arrive and find Ugor dead (as I did as well). Obviously, you won't get Ugor as a follower though. 23:42, December 4, 2011 (UTC) All the page is saying is that Ugor is the only Orc that you normally speak to at the gate, otherwise you might not get in, (and not be able to start the quest). I think the walkthrough was written as the giant attacking and the Orcs not leaving their compound. I found Ugor dead, but Ugor had rushed outside to fight the giant, so the gate was open and I could walk in. This was as an Orc, (who I know gets a free pass normally), so maybe the open gate might not have been passable by any other race? 07:13, December 9, 2011 (UTC) I also found Ugor dead upon arrival, with the gate open. I'm playing as a Bosmer, so it's apparantly not race dependent. On a side note concerning Fallowstone Cave, I just spent 30 minutes scrambling up rocks to get to the chest on the ledge that runs along the south side, only to discover that there is a tunnel leading there from the area near the entrance to Giant's Grove. Doh! Shoulda read the Fallowstone Cave page first. Tharnhelm (talk) 14:31, February 3, 2012 (UTC) You can tell Yamarz he must kill the giant himself, then race ahead and try to deal with it yourself (goal: keep Yamarz alive). When you slay the giant, Yamarz talks to you as if you accepted his earlier suggestion that he pays you to slay the giant. I.e. he will thank you and then say you need to die because he doesn't want witnesses, then go hostile. Basically, Yamarz dies in any case, you fight the giant in any case. - 03:59, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Journal Description When Yamarz tries to bribe you to kill the giant for him, I declined. He went off to fight the giant, and died. The journal description changes to indicate that I accepted his bribe, when I didn't. --jimnms (talk) 06:42, February 15, 2012 (UTC) what happened to this wiki the page is full of random numbers and letters? i complted this quest and did not recive the hammer In response to the above comment of "did not receive the hammer", I too had the same result. I had attempted to Drop Shagrol's Hammer onto the shrine as instructed; game responds with the usual "quest items cannot be removed from inventory" msg. I saved the game after many futile attempts. skyrim is my first exposure to Elder Scrolls; save your flames for another newb, I am prolly old enough to be you dad or grand-dad. ;) MY SOLUTION: Equip Shagrol's Hammer, activate Malacath's Shrine; it takes the hammer from inventory. I was told that I was get a super-rude warhammer in return, nothing. :( I completed this quest at in-game-night, everything was dark; i left the orc stronghold (ready to quit the game, in-game level is 9). I went back during the in-game-day AND THERE IT WAS!! Way above the player's head on the sticks with the animal skull. Best Wishes in all your quests. Dirty29er (talk) 16:20, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Dirty29er Can't Find Atub I looked all over the stronghold but I can't find her. Utub and some unnamed orcs died outside, and I became bloodkin by finding the Forgemaster's Fingers. I went into the longhouse and she is not in there-- just the chief and four other orcs. Any help would be appreciated (I'm on a console so I can't spawn her). remember to use 4 ~'s in-a-row to sign your posts. ;) When I approached the Orc compound, Atub was on archer's platform on right-hand side of Entry Gate, and would not come down until after I accepted the quest; I could interact with Atub normally from both inside and outside the compound as long as I was close enough to platform play on 360 Dirty29er (talk) 07:43, November 11, 2012 (UTC) (360) HAMMER GONE, WEIGHT REMAINS At the end of the quest, I activated the shrine and received Volendrung but the weight of Shagrol's Warhammer remained in my inventory as a permanent 26 lb phantom weight I can't remove. (Note: Shagrol's Warhammer itself was removed, just the weight remains, so I can't use a weapon rack to remove the weight.) 10th August 2013: I can confirm the weight bug. Annoying as hell with that ghostly 26 pounds taken. I can't continue the game until this bug is solved! :( How do I start the quest if all the orca r dead I am at a loss with my issue. When I arrived at the cave, Yamarz was there but all he kept saying was "Let's get this over with". I went into the cave (already cleared) and killed a couple of giants (and checked the chests) but it had no impact. And of course I already found the hammer but have no idea where it is (I am deep into the game). Any workarounds to help? I even tried killing him outside the cave but he keeps coming back to life. I've gone back to a previous Save so he still tolerates me lol. 21:28, December 31, 2016 (UTC)Steve